


Cliché

by Miraculous_Dream



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Cliche, Crack? on some level, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stereotypes, Tropes, an excuse to be cheesy, and this is the result, look i just want to have fun with cliches and stuff, probably crack in all degrees, this is just a fic full of tropes and other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Dream/pseuds/Miraculous_Dream
Summary: Once upon a time to a happily ever after, the life of these teens couldn't be any more cliché.A collection of interconnected stories spanning from lighthearted friendship to the deepest pits of melodramatic romance.





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, but I was going to post this on April 1st, you know (April Fool's) just to convey the fact that this may come off as a crack fic but laziness kills.
> 
> Just to clarify, most of these characters go to the same school within the same grade despite some age difference. Only a few are actual adults or younger than the main cast.
> 
> This chapter is a prologue of sorts, but the following cliché/trope/stereotype:
> 
> Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, there was a girl. With hair as bright as gold, and eyes as soft as chocolate, she was the only daughter to a wealthy and successful businessman. Upon her mother's passing, she and her father developed a strained relationship. One day, fed up with how her life was, the girl ran away. Now struggling with rent and having recently transferred to a new school, this girl needed help. She needed it fast.

Once upon a time, there was a boy. Personality fierce and perseverance strong, he lived by himself with a cat in the outskirts of his city. His father had disappeared, but the boy was determined to live his life to the fullest. Money was not an issue, company was not an issue. The boy found himself befriending a girl one fateful day, and a drama was born.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a boy. Orphaned at a young age and living in an apartment close to school, he maintained a cool image. Friends with a hotheaded troublemaker and stalked by an obsessed girl, he found himself unable to catch a breath. Coupled with a one-sided rivalry with his childhood friend, what the boy needed was a break. He needed one desperately.

Once upon a time, there lived a girl. Supposedly cursed, she never knew what the sun looked like on a clear day. Enter a boy, who pulled her out of her rut and simply changed her outlook on life. Now, the girl found a purpose, someone who she needed to keep going. Getting him to like her was going to be an arduous task, but she was determined to make him hers, even if other girls are in the way...

* * *

Once upon a time, a girl with hair a shade of scarlet was taken from her town and thrown into child slavery. There, she made many friends. Among them was a boy, a boy who gave her the surname she bore proudly. A rebellion gone wrong, a friend once cherished now corrupted, a life now free, the girl continues her life as a strict class representative. The ghosts of her past continue to haunt her, and she continues to run away.

Once upon a time, a boy with hair the hue of the sky met a girl. Together, they forged a strong friendship that held them together during the toughest of times. Punished unethically, he turned into a manipulative figure and was abandoned by his friends. What's more, he suffered a head injury leading to amnesia, and is left residing in a hospital to recover. One surprising visit began a journey of recovering, for him, and for others.

* * *

Once upon a time, a talented translator and avid reader led a normal life. Never was she as excited as she was the day she discovered that the new girl of her class was an aspiring novelist. Shortly after being promised that she would be the first reader of the book, the girl was caught in a gang fight and rescued by a tough and rough boy. One hit in the face with her handbag later, she began to get to know her savior slowly, but steadily.

Once upon a time, a punk who beat everyone who didn't sit well with him became king of the city with a friend. Years later, he left to find a better life due to an offer with the principal of an esteemed academy. Following a misplaced comment and a sore face, he hoped that he could live in a more positive manner. But success was not without obstacles, and this obstacle could not only harm himself, but all those he held dear. 

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a group of teenagers attending a school with their own stories. This was their story.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been such a long time since I've posted anything, let alone Fairy Tail. This fic doesn't have a posting schedule, so please be patient as I chuck my ideas into another chapter σ(≧ε≦ｏ)
> 
> By the way, if you want to see anything with a specific set of characters, you can request it in the comments and I'll try and see if I can fit it in the story somehow.


End file.
